


Rawr, Means I Love You in Dinosaur

by pagen_godess



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Dinosaurs, Fluff, Genetic Engineering, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: Tony Stark (now Rogers) hasn't heard from his father since the night he graduated from NYU with a degree in Paleontology. Then one day out of the blue a man claiming to be sent by his father invites both him and his husband  to come consult on his father's latest project.Very reluctantly Tony agrees.He's really going to wish he hadn't.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony grinned from ear to ear as the crowd around him roared in excitement. Graduation caps filled the air and several seats away Tony knew that Steve was wearing a smile just a big as he himself was wearing. Four years at MIT had gained him his first two doctorates. Four more at NYU had gained him a degree in paleontology and a man he was more than willing to spend the rest of his life with, even if it ment getting disowned by his father.

Jarvis and his wife Ana were somewhere in the crowd surrounding them along with Steve's mom Sarah but they for a few blissful moments didn't matter. All that mattered was the tall blonde haired blue eyed Adonis several seats over. Tony was fairly certain that being on his best behavior and not fiddling with the mini rubix cube attached to his belt loop had earned him a kiss from his boyfriend of the past year and three months. Steve apparently felt the same because as soon as they were within arms reach of each other Steve pulled him forward by the collar of his robe and the pair locked lips for several wonderful seconds.

No words passed between the them. Mostly because they'd said anything and everything either of them could think of the night before while having a fantastic round of pre-graduation sex. Nothing had been better than the 'I love you's' that had passed between them. Now all that mattered was that they had graduated and that they were together. And nothing, not Hell or Howard Stark was going to tear them apart.

The pair of them already had a job lined up with a well known paleontologist with the last name of Grant and once they got everything ready and sorted they'd be flying out to Death Valley and the dinosaur skeletons that awaited them there.

For now though they were going to go find their family and celebrate. There was good food and good company to be had all around. And if Tony knew Steve as well as he thought he did there was definitely going to be more sex. A lot more sex but now wasn't the time for that. Now was a time for celebrating.

"There they are!" Reached Tony's ears and he smiled. Sarah Rogers was as dear to him as Anna was and his own mother had been before cancer had taken her away from him. The first hug from Sarah went to Steve of course and Tony had to fight down a laugh because Steve was a giant compared to his average sized mother.

Not that it much mattered because he had his own hugs to receive. And as it had always been with the pair of them Jarvis and Ana were more than happy to pull him between them and into a group hug. Tony smiled at the warmth that wrapped around him. He'd never grow tired of being in the center of their hugs no matter how old he got. It was after all one of the safest places that Tony could ever imagine being.

The one and possibly only place he could think of where he felt safer was in Steve's embrace. After several seconds both groups broke apart. Sarah moved away from her son so that she could kiss Tony on the cheek and give him a hug of her own. Tony was fairly certain that Steve was receiving the same treatment from Ana.

"Shall we take this outside?"Jarvis asked, raising his voice so he could be heard over the noise around them. The floor around them was growing more crowded with every second that passed. He and Steve weren't the only ones sharing their moment of triumph with loved ones.

It would be a pain in the ass to try and make their way through the throngs of people surrounding them and then make their way up the stairs and out of the stadium but lucky for them Tony knew a better path to follow.

"We can take one of the side enterence's out." Tony said as he nodded towards one of the enterence's that the graduating class had walked through during the opening ceremony.

"That would be lovely."Ana said as she gave him a soft smile before reaching out to straighten his robes. Tony rolled his eyes but let the woman do as she wished. He'd learned a long time ago to let Ana do as she pleased when she pleased. Things were easier and more efficient that way.

"Where are we going to eat?" Steve asked having moved past the joy of graduating and onto their next destination. They'd eaten not long before leaving for the ceremony but Tony had learned not long into dating Steve that he could be a bottomless pit on occasion.

Sarah merely offered her son a smile before answering his question. "Somewhere that can keep up with the bottomless pit that is your stomach Steve dear."

The entire group laughed as Steve blushed before they began making their way towards one of the side exits. They'd have to walk around the building a bit to go back to the parking lot but it would be worth it to avoid the crowds that would be at the front enterence's for the forseeable future.

Mindless chatter filled the air as they went and Tony felt a familiar type of ease at being around some of his favorite people. There were a few holes made by missing friends but they weren't so bad. Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam were all off overseas playing soldier and hadn't been able to come but Tony knew that they'd hear from their missing friends ASAP. And Pepper was somewhere in Europe playing assistant to a kind hearted older woman whose name Tony couldn't quite recall at that moment. Tony knew that he and Steve would hear from her soon enough as well. Distance wouldn't stop their friends from sending well wishes and congratulations.

Tony blinked and refocused on the world around him as Jarvis moved forwards to open the side door before anyone else could. It had become a game for both Tony and Steve to open a door for Jarvis before the older man could open it for them. It didn't hurt that Jarvis always smiled whenever ne of them opened a door for the older gentleman. Tonight however it appeared that Jarvis wasn't going to be beaten by either of them. That was fine because Tony was sure that either he or Steve would get to the door first when they arrived at the restaurant to eat.

The night air was cool when compared to the warmth of the arena they'd just exited but it wasn't an unpleasant change. Tony even unzipped and pulled his robe off as they walked. Steve gave him a smile but kept his on and Tony knew that the box the robe had come in was sitting in the back seat of his mom's car waiting for the return of both the cap and gown that had come in it.

Tony himself didn't know what was going to happen to his cap and gown though he suspected that they'd end up with the ones from his academy graduation and his MIT graduation. He hadn't a clue where exactly Jarvis had hidden them away though he was certain that both were still in pristine condition.

Tony knew that anything Jarvis decided to keep would be kept safe and sound for when Tony decided he wanted it. Not that Tony could think of any reason why he'd ever want his old caps and gowns. If anyone was going to want them it would be Steve because Steve and nostalgia were two things that went hand in hand sometimes. Tony didn't much care for physical reminders beyond pictures.

Tony smiled a soft smile that few people ever managed to see. This one wasn't brought on by the thought of his blue eyed lover but at the thought of his mother. Maria had never been overly fond of trinkets instead preferring pictures and even postcards of the places she had traveled to or even passed through. Pictures were better than any sort of snowglobe or keychain ever made. It was his mother that had given Tony his love of pictures. In fact the albums full of pictures and the lovely cherry oak chest had been the only things of his mothers that he had taken from home after she had passed. Or to be more accurate Sarah had taken them from the mansion when Tony hadn't been able to go inside. Now they rested safe and sound at the end of Sarah's bed waiting for Tony to take them home.

As if sensing the direction his thoughts were taking Sarah stepped closer to Tony and wound her arm through his. "Maria would have been so proud of you Tony. More than anything she wanted you to do something that made you happy." Tony's smile was just a touch watery as he opened his mouth to reply.

"ANTHONY." The voice was sharp, and just slightly slurred and the very sound of it tore apart the joy that had filled Tony only moments before. Tony didn't even have to turn to know who had said his name. He did however have to wonder how long his old man had been standing outside waiting for him to wander by.

Because Howard didn't talk to him unless there was a very good reason and even then it was usually some sort of go-between that did the talking for him. The last time the two of them had spoken face to face had been after Maria had died. The fight that had taken place at his mother's funeral had earned a place on the front page of every newspaper across the country. It had also earned Tony a busted lip and a blackened eye.

Whatever love the two of them had held for each other had faded with Maria's heartbeat months before. That didn't however mean that Tony was going to ignore his old man. He didn't know if Howard had watched him graduate or not but if he didn't hear him out now then all Hell would break loose when he did finally talk to his father or one of the people his father would send as a messenger. It was better to get this over with now so that Howard wouldn't have a reason to keep pestering him and possibly everyone else as well.

"Howard? "Tony asked as he took a step away from the others and towards Howard. Not that it did much good because Steve and the others stayed with him. Steve was so close that he'd stepped on the back of Tony's shoes. "Is there something you needed?"

"We need to talk."

"Then talk."

"In private," Howard said as he eyed the group behind Tony. "This isn't a discussion that they need to hear. This talk is to be between the two of us. This is a talk between men."

Tony snorted because never once in his twenty odd years of life had Howard never called Tony a man. Usually 'boy' and child' were the words Howard used to describe his son.

"I don't think thats a good idea considering what happened the last time we left the two of you alone."Jarvis's voice was stiff and Tony knew that his face was just as firm as his words. Whatever friendship had been between the pair had been lost some time ago.

Most likely it had been the night that Howard had broken a bottle against the side of his head. Tony didn't really remember much of what happened after the blow had been struck. He did remember a lot of angry voices and yelling. And if it hadn't been that then it was probably the fight that had broken out between them after his mom's funeral.

"It's okay Jarvis." Tony said as he glanced back at the group behind him. Steve (having taken a step or so back) and Jarvis were standing slightly in front of Sarah and Anna. Not that that would do anything if one of the women decided to take a swing at his old man. And they were just as likely to do it as Tony himself was. "He's left me alone since the funeral. I think it'll be safe to hear him out this once."

"Just over there." Howard pointed towards a spot near the building that was clear of people. It was far enough away that they wouldn't be easily heard but close enough that they could still be seen.

It was a wonderfully played move. An open spot so that the others wouldn't insist on someone going with them incase another fight broke out between them. Not that it would matter if they did start fighting. Steve had earned most of his scholarships through art and the ones not from art were from sports. He'd probably make it between the two before a second punch could be thrown if need be.

 

"I'll be back in a minute or two." Tony said. He offered Steve and the others a smile before he turned away. And just like that the pair of them were moving. If anything was said by the group he was leaving behind Tony ignored it. Best to get this bullshit done and over with now. So he could forget about the meeting as soon as possible.

Once they'd reached their destination Tony turned back towards the group and gave them a small wave and something that might have been a try at a smile but was probably more of a pained grimace. He received a wave and a more genuine but no less worried smile back from Steve but not from the others. Jarvis was shaking his head, while Ana clutched his arm, and Sarah had her arms crossed over her chest the picture of a displeased mother.

"I want to offer you a job." Howard said his voice as clear as it was going to be ( the slur had gotten worse) given how much his father had likely had to drink before working up the courage to show his face.

And that was not what Tony had been expecting at all.

"Excuse me?" He asked because he was quite certain that he had something crazy in his ear. Hell, he probably looked like the proverbial deer caught in headlights.

"I want to offer you a job at Stark Industries." Howard said his face straight and his eyes blurry. Even when he was well on his way to drunk Howard's business face revealed next to nothing.

"Why? You threatened to disown me when I told you I wanted to be a paleontologist instead of working at SI. Why are you offering me a job now?" Because this had to be a trick of some sort. Howard would never just hand him a job. Howard was the type of man that would make Tony start from the bottom and work his way up. Back when Tony had wanted nothing more than to work at SI with his father he'd known that he was going to have to work his way up. He was going to have to prove that he was good enough.

And if there was one lesson that Howard had taught him was that he wasn't ever going to be good enough. His work was never going to be advanced enough or his I.Q. high enough for his father's impossible standards.

"Because your smart Anthony and Stark Industries is about to break into a new branch of science. I want you to help us do it Tony. You're my son and no one knows machines and computer code like you do. With your help we could clean the clocks of every other company that even thinks about opposing us."

Tony opened his mouth to respond but found he didn't have anything to say. He doubted that the confused noise he desperately wanted to make would have sat well with his father. Or the laughter at how crazy his father was acting.

So he couldn't be blamed if it took Tony a moment to get over his surprise because his father almost never complimented him. Getting Howard to say something nice to him was like trying to pull teeth with a toothpick. The end result had usually left Tony the same as well hurting and sometimes bloody.

After the surprise had faded however all that was left was a feeling of wrong in the pit of Tony's stomach because Tony kept up with the goings on in the science community and he knew what the latest break through had been.

"Please tell me you aren't going into what I think you are?" Because if he was Tony was ready to get down on his knee's and beg him not to. Pride be damned because this was the last thing that either of them needed.

"Cloning is the future Anthony. Think of all the great things we could do! Think of all the people we could help! All the lives we could save and the good we could do! Think of what we could bring back! All I need is your help!" Howard's voice was almost hysterical by the time he'd finished speaking. Weather it was from sorrow, madness, or the unholy amount of booze in his bloodstream, Tony didn't know. What he did know was that his old man was completely and totally off his fucking rocker if he thought Tony was going to help him because Tony knew exactly where his father's train of thought had gone in regards to cloning.

"You can't bring mom back from the dead." Tony hissed between clenched teeth. Rage simmered under his skin at the mere thought. "It'd be a disgrace to her memory. Not that the thing you'd bring back would be her. It'd be a clone. A blank slate with none of her memories or personally. The thing you'd bring back would be a toy for you to play with."

Howard ignored his quiet words however. There was a light in his eyes that was bordering on madness. "I'd need you to build the equipment and help write the code but we could do it. The two of us together. Think of all the good we could do for the world."

Reaching forward Howard made an attempt to put a hand on Tony's shoulder only to have him jerk back out of the older man's reach. He didn't seem to see that his sons face was stuck somewhere between enraged and horrified at what his father wanted to do.

"You disgust me. Why the fuck would I ever help you do something like this?" Tony's voice was quiet but firm. He wasn't going shout and call attention to their talk. Shouting would bring Steve and the others running in a heartbeat and that was the last thing any of them needed.

While Tony knew they'd understand and agree with him he didn't want to draw them into Howard's insanity. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their night of fun at least not anymore than it had already been ruined. Tony could fake it with the best of them and was more than willing to act happy when the occasion called for it. This however wasn't an occasion where he wanted to fake being happy.

It seemed very likely that he'd have to however. Tony could fake happy during dinner and whatever happened after. He could fake happy until he and Steve got back to their apartment. And when they got back home he was going to beat Steve's punching bag until his knuckles were bloody or puke his guts out whichever came first.

Tony watched as Howard's face began to color with rage. While Tony could keep his voice down when mad Howard lost that ability after so many drinks. And it looked like his old man had had just enough to make that ability vanish into thin air.

"And where exactly do you think digging in the dirt will get you?" Howard spat his voice slowly raising in volume with each word.

Tony smiled and glanced over his shoulder at Steve before turning his gaze back at his father. "Don't know," Tony admitted, "but even if it's out on the street in a cardboard box I'd never help you with this."

"You're a fool. I should have put a stop to this nonsense when you applied for those stupid classes and made you work at Stark Industries like I planned but I promised your mother that I'd let you have your fun." Tony jerked as if struck at the mention of his mother.

"At least them you'd be destined for something other than the gutter you're going to end up in now." Spittle flew from Howard's lips as he spoke. Tony made a disgusted face before he took a step away from his father.

"I'd rather be in a gutter with people who care about me than in your shining tower all alone."

Tony didn't wait for any sort of reply. Simply turned and started making his way towards the best things in his life. It was time to leave behind the bad and embrace the good.

"YOU"LL REGRET THIS ANTHONY! JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

Tony ignored his fathers shouting as he rejoined Steve and the others. Worried looks and questions met his eyes and ears. His only reply was a shake of his head and a 'later' whispered in one of Steve's ears. He was done with his old man. He had a life to live, not a past to cling to.

Later that night as he lay in bed with Steve the blonde looked him straight in the eye and asked him if he was okay. Tony offered him a soft smile and a kiss before answering.

"My old man's out of his mind Steve and he wanted me to help him accomplish some shit that shouldn't be done but I told him no because I have everything I need right here." Tony said as he wrapped his fingers around Steve's before kissing the other's hand.

He'd promised his mother on her death bed that he'd live a life doing the things that made him happy with the people that made him happy. As he lay against Steve tucked warm in their bed he liked to think that he was doing just that and that wherever she was his mother was smiling down at him.

This would be the last time in a long time that Tony would see his father in person and other than a passing thought on a rare occasion no thoughts would be had about the other man either.

oooo

Steve laughed as he watched his husband fight with a five year old over the color choices for her t-rex coloring page. While purple and pink weren't really colors that would have helped the actual dinosaur in any situation Steve felt that in this case the colors were just fine. He had however long ago given up on trying to talk sense into Tony's thick head. He did however love watching little kids come up with reasons for why their dinosaurs had to be the colors they chose.

He liked to think that the arguing was good for both parties involved.

"If she isn't bright then how will they know that she's a girl dinosaur?" Said child asked.

"They can tell by the voice." A younger boy called. "Cera and Ducky have girl voices because they're girl dinosaurs."

Steve laughed and shook his head. Rhodey and Bucky had brought them every single one of the Land Before Time movies when they found out that Steve and Tony did dinosaur days for children (at the city's Library or a Community Center) when they gave lectures. So now they watched a Land Before Time Movie or four every Saturday and Sunday when they could.

It was safer than letting the kids watch the old Dinosaurs tv show. They'd never gotten to any of the other activities after they'd shown a handful of those during one of their first gatherings. Actual fighting had broken out over whether or not dinosaurs had jobs or not. The Land before Time movies were easier to explain and far more accurate. It didn't hurt that less fights broke out over if things in the movies were true or not.

Between the kids at least. Tony would find someone to argue with no matter what. Tony called it encouraging the creative thinking process in children. Steve called it beng a stubborn instigator.

"Okay, I get that she's a girl dinosaur but how will she hunt if she's so brightly colored? All of her prey would see her coming and run away. She'd starve." Tony said as he reached out for a new crayon. His picture had been colored already and now he was drawing some sort of blueprint on the back of the page.

The little girl made a horrified face at the thought before she reached for another crayon, this one a bright green. Steve watched as she scribbled green on any space that lacked color. Tony cringed at the monstrosity before him before nodding at the picture.

"The green will make it easier for her to hide." Tony admitted. Steve however could hear the dropped "not by much though".

Shaking his head and smiling Steve turned back to the rough sketch of the dinosaur he was currently drawing. There was a very good chance that the dinosaur he was currently drawing was going to go on the cover of an educational comic book about dinosaurs. He and several others had been working on a six book set of comic's for almost a year. Now he and the others were just about finished. Only some editing and three covers were needed before the books would be published and shipped to schools and a few select comic stores. Half of the proceeds would be going to No Child Left Behind organization and it was for that reason that Steve was prouder of the comic's than he was of some of the papers he had published.

For now however Steve was simply going to enjoy the sound of kids laughing and talking to each other. It was a peaceful sound especially when compared to all the noise that filled their current dig site during working hours. Actually now that Steve thought about it even his after hours were pretty noisy but that could all be blamed on Tony and his need to constantly tinker with things.

Not that Steve was going to complain because his husband's tinkering usually turned out good results. Tony had made vast improvements to the equipment used by paleontologists over the years. They'd been able to buy a house (that his mother lived in because they were never home for long) with the money that Tony had earned from said improvements. Not that many people seemed to spend their days thinking up ways to improve the equipment that paleontologists used when there were more important things that they could be working on. Like fixing global warming, not that it would surprise Steve if Tony was working on something to stop that as well.

A small tug on his shirt sleeve pulled Steve out of his head and back into reality. Blue eyes turned away from his sketching and only for a brightly colored dinosaur to come into his line of sight.

"What do you think?" The little girl with the T-Rex picture asked. Apparently his imput was needed to along with Tony's.

"I think she's lovely." Not a lie but not the entire truth either. The realistic side of his brain was having trouble digesting the pink, purple, and green t-rex while the creative part didn't see a damn thing wrong with the child's chosen colors. His half lie seemed to do the trick however because the girl grinned before darting back to her table. She was barely in her seat before she was looking through the rest of the coloring pages. Looking for her next brightly colored victim.

"I fear for her dinosaurs." Tony admitted as he moved seats so he could sit down next to Steve. He sounded so serious that Steve couldn't help but laugh a little. "Those poor creatures never stood a chance. It's a tragedy."

Steve snorted and shook his head. "Well at least they're only pictures and aren't real."

ooo

The midday heat was almost unbearable even in the relative safety of the small trailer he shared with Tony. Because apparently not even a Tony modified air conditioner could win every fight with the desert heat though the little unit was giving it its all. It was however cool enough in their trailer for them to be slightly comfortable. It was the type of comfortable that meant a salad and a bottle of water tasted just a good as anything eaten in any four star restaurant anywhere in the world.

Well, Steve was drinking a bottle of water. Tony was drinking some sort of green slime that was supposed to be good for flushing toxins out of a persons body. Steve didn't know if that was true or not but he refused to drink it. One time had been more than enough.

"How are things looking?" Steve asked before he took another bite of his sandwich.

Tony glanced up from the papers he was looking through in between bites of his own lunch.

"Not bad. We should have our dino dug up a few days before our lease is up. After that its just a matter of finding a new place to dig or renewing our agreement for here."

Steve nodded. The man that owned the land they were digging on had been old as the dino's they'd been hoping to dig up and had been difficult to negotiate with. Apparently the last time he'd let a group dig on his land (ten or so years before) they'd done a lot of damage to other parts of property as well. It was only after they left that the old man had discovered that they'd gone outside of their allotted search area and dug up land that he'd been planning on trying to farm the next year. What exactly he'd been planning on planting neither Steve nor Tony knew.

It had taken all of his and Tony's negotiating skills to get the old man to agree to let them dig on his land. The old man had only been out to see them twice but he'd seemed pleased with how careful they were being. It helped that threats to the students helping them on this site held a healthy dose of fear and respect for the pair.

"Do you want to stay here?" Tony asked before taking a bite out of his salad.

Steve thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "It depends on what other sights are open I think. I wouldn't mind staying here if we have to but if theres something better out there I wouldn't mind getting to it before anyone else does."

Tony grinned. "Real estate hunting it is then. I'll hit up Quill tomorrow and see what he has to show us. The jackass still owes us for the last time we went out to eat."

Steve smiled and shook his head at the mention of their old friend. Quill specialized in the study of raptors of all kinds and had the devil's luck when it came to dig sights. The first year Quill had worked by himself he'd single handedly dug up four almost perfect velociraptor skeletons. Now whenever they needed a new place to dig they'd call Quill. The ginger hadn't let them down yet. It didn't hurt that Tony always had a bottle of Tequila for the other man when he got them a good place to dig.

ooo

 

The most ordinary looking man on the face of the planet was walking across their dig site like it was something he did everyday. He seemed to ba a man on a mission. What the mission was Tony didn't know or care. All he knew was that men in suit's could be a major pain in his ass and they were better left to his better half.

"Mr. Stark." The man called before Tony could yell for Steve.

Tony winced because no one had called Tony by the last name Stark in years. He'd taken Steve's name when the pair of them were married and there were times when he'd been more than happy to leave the Stark name behind.

Tony offered the man a sharp grin. "I'm afraid you have the wrong man. There's no one here by that name."

The look Tony receive was flatter than a pancake. It was very clear that the man was neater amused or fooled by Tony's refusal of the name Stark.

" My name is Phil Coulson and I'm here on behalf of your father Mr. Stark."

Tony blinked before reaching up to dig a finger in his ear (just incase it was full of dirt or something) because there was no way in Hell he just heard what this Coulson guy had said. The closest thing to contact that Tony had had with his father since his graduation all those years ago was an invitation to his and Steve's wedding and Tony was fairly certain that his father had burnt it to ash without ever opening it.

"Really? And what the ever loving fuck does Howard want with me?"

"He want's both you and your husband to join him for a weekend. He need opinions on his latest project and the pair of you come highly suggested." Coulson's voice was still calm. Tony's apparent apparent anger not bothering the man at all.

Tony took a deep breath in through his mouth and out through his nose as he tried to compose himself. Whatever feelings he'd been feeling a few moments before had been swallowed up by a rising tide of anger. Anger that Tony had thought he'd left behind with his father but apparently Howard still possessed the ability to piss him off without the older man actually being there.

Instead of asking the man before him anymore questions Tony turned and began picking his way over to where he's last seen his husband. Finding Steve seemed like the best idea in Tony's head because his only other idea involved a lot of shouting and possibly assault charges. Steve would fix this and then Tony would be able to go back to digging up papers and writing papers and tinkering with whatever happened to need fixing come the end of the day.

Tony hadn't made it far when Steve came running up to him and his follower from the other side of their site. The blonde man had probably been in their trailer making lunch, his hands and face were clean and a dish towel was thrown over his shoulder, when one of their workers had gone to get him.

Thankfully Tony didn't even have to open his mouth for Steve to know that there was something wrong. Blue eye's took in the look on Tony face and the way he was holding himself before sharp eyes narrowed and fixed on the man standing behind him.

"Can I help you, Sir?" Steve asked his voice pleasantly neutral.

"Mr. Rogers, My name is Phil Coulson and I'm here on behalf of my employer Howard Stark."

Immediate understanding filled Steve's eyes before he nodded and spoke. "I think it'd be best to take this conversation elsewhere."

Coulson nodded, an understanding smile on his face. "Of course Mr. Rogers. Please lead the way and then we'll talk."

Steve wrapped his hand around Tony's as the trio began to move. Coulson was following behind the pair like a duckling following its mother. Not that Coulson was what mattered at that moment in time. No, what mattered at that exact moment was Tony and the mostly blank look that he was wearing. It was a look that meant either one of two things either Tony was about to breakdown crying or he was about to start screaming at the top of his lungs.

It wasn't hard to figure out which extreme Tony was closest to at that moment. Nothing on earth set Tony off faster than his father. Steve was just glad that Tony had managed to keep himself under control long enough to try and find him. Tony wasn't generally the type to take his anger out on strangers but sometimes tempers snapped and innocent people got in the way.

Steve ran his thumb across the back of Tony's hand in a silent attempt at comfort. Tony's lips twitched and his grip tightened in response.

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the small collection of trailers that acted as both homes and labs. The trailer that Steve led them to wasn't overly large but it wasn't exactly small either. Not that the outside mattered anyways. Reaching foreward Steve opened the boor so that Tony could climb in. Steve himself entered last out of the three pulling the door shut behind them.

The inside was just as crowded as always. Papers and boxes were scattered on most of the available flat surfaces within sight. Really the only places that stayed remotely clear were the bathroom and their small bedroom. Coulson however didn't seem to mind the clutter at all. The man simply found an empty stool and sat down, hands placed on his knee's in a manner that showed how much of a hurry he wasn't in.

"Now gentlemen may I?" Coulson asked his voice every bit as pleasant as it had been the first time he'd spoken to Tony.

"Knock yourself out." Tony grumbled as he threw himself down on a loveseat that looked far older than any of the rooms other furnishings.

Steve nodded his consent as he sat down next to his husband rewrapping their hands together. "By all means Mr. Coulson."

"Now as I was saying before. I'm here on behalf of my employer. Howard Stark wished to extend an invitation to the pair of you. His current project is nearing it's finishing stages and he wants to make sure that it can stand up to even the most hard core critic's. He's invited the both of you to take a weekend long trip to the site of his current project."

Tony snorted. "The last time I saw my father he swore that I wouldn't amount to anything if I wasn't working for him and now he's want's my expertise."

"Mr. Stark," Coulson said addressing Tony, "I'm sure a great many things have changed for you both over the past several years. And it's not just your expertise that he wants but that of your husbands as well."

 

"My last name is Rogers now Coulson. And I don't care if he wants the presid...." Tony stopped speaking when Steve's hand tightened around his. Brown eye shifted towards Steve and the 'be nice' look his spouse was giving him. It was polite to yell at the minions after all just because his father was an asshole.

"I think what Tony means Mr. Coulson is that we don't understand why his father wants us to come. I could understand him wanting to speak with Tony but why me. All I do is draw and dig up dinosaurs."

Coulson gave Steve a smile that was a touch more real than the one he'd been giving the pair since his arrival. Apparently he was pleased by Steve's humble attitude.

"I'm afraid Mr. Rogers that I'm not currently at liberty to tell you anything more than I already have. Mr. Stark Snr has forbidden me to speak of his current project to anyone who isn't currently a part of it. More information will be available to the pair of you if you decide to come." Coulson paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Attendance is of course optional. Neither of you are required to come."

"What happens if we tell you to get lost and never darken our doorstep again?"

"Then I leave and move onto the next name pair of names on my list." Coulson shrugged as if to say 'too bad' at the idea of them refusing.

Steve sighed. "How long do we have to think about your offer?"

"I'll need your reply by tomorrow afternoon at the very latest. If I haven't heard from you by then then I'll move on to the next pair of recommended names and I'll never darken your doorstep again."

ooo

_His mother was laying pale and tired in her hospital bed. Tony almost didn't want to enter the room. Especially if his mom was resting. She needed her rest to get better. This round of Cemo therapy hadn't been as kind as the last one._

_"You can come in dear." Maria said her voice was clear but tired sounding. "It's not nice to keep your mother waiting after all."_

_"Just admiring the view." Tony said as he stepped into the room and made his way over to his mother's bed._

_Maria simply smiled as Tony sat down in the chair next to her bed. One Tony was sitting she reached out to take his hand. His fingers and palm were rough when compared to hers but she didn't mind. She was so very proud that her son was such a hard worker._

_"Did you bring me any pictures of the dig site?" Maria asked with a smile._

_"Maybe." Tony said his voice teasing but he was already reaching for the pocket of his coat and the thick paper package resting inside.The pictures themselves had been put in a small dark blue album with the negatives resting in the back._

_The room was quiet as she flipped through the photo's her son had taken on his trip out to one of the only dinosaur dig sites in New York. The first several pictures were off a small bone filled cliff side. The first one after those however were of a tall blonde haired blue eyed boy in a leather jacket. This picture caused Maria to smile._

_"I see you couldn't resist getting a picture of Sarah's boy." She said just so she could watch her son's face redden with a blush._

_"Steve saw me with the camera and asked if I'd take a picture for his mom." Tony said, still blushing._

_Maria laughed. "I'm sure he did. He's such a sweet boy. When are you going to ask him on a date Tony?"_

_Tony in response blushed even harder and choked on his answer. This only made Maria laugh harder._

_"He doesn't need someone like me to hold him back." Tony muttered his eyes darting away from his mother's in an attempt to hide his shame._

_"Oh, Tony." Maria sighed. "Don't listen to your father. He doesn't mean it when he says things like that. Steve would be so very lucky to have you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempts a smut in this chapter.

"Why are we doing this again?" Tony asked as he ran his finders through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past several minutes.

Steve smiled and set to straightening Tony's hair again. "We're doing this because Howard asked and because he probably doesn't expect us to come. We're going to go and be polite and do our best to give him whatever it is he wants our opinion on and in the end he'll end up starting the fight and we'll be the bigger men because we won't fight back."

"You are a lying lier who lies." Tony said, amused. Because he knew that all his old man had to do was step on the right sore spot and Steve would be on him faster than flies on shit. 

"I don't start fights." Steve said and had Tony not known him he might have believed him.

"Steven Grant Rogers," Tony said amused, "Two months ago you punched a man in the face because he wouldn't stop hitting on that waitress and five weeks before that you threw a man out of a bar because he pinched my ass and called me sexy."

Steve fixed Tony with a glare and there was a moment of silence between the two before they both began to laugh. The bought of laughter didn't last long but it did seem to lift Tony's mood.

"Seriously, Tony," Steve said, "Promise me you won't start anything with your father no matter what he says. As well off as we are I doubt we could afford it if he got his knickers in a twist and pressed charges."

"If I promise then you have to promise too." Tony grumbled.

"I promise I won't lose my temper and hit your father no matter how much I want to." Steve promised using his most trustworthy tone of voice and most honest facial expression.

"I still don't think I believe you." Tony admitted. "But you probably won't do any worse then I will."

Steve chuckled. That was probably the closest thing he was going to get to a promise from his husband. At least when it came to his old man.

"Hopefully we'll be left on our own most of the time. I mean it isn't like your old man can follow us around the entire time we're there."

"Howard might not but that doesn't mean he won't stick us with some thick headed nit wit for security reasons." Tony said as he crossed his arms. The wind was cold even with his jacket on.

"Actually, gentlemen all you'll have to do is sign a nondisclosure form. Your weekend has already been scheduled. There are a series of planned events for you to partake in but other than those things you'll have free run of all public area's." Coulson said by way of greeting. 

There were two people following behind Coulson. The first was a big muscular man with long blonde hair hanging loose around his head. The other was a slender red head that sent shivers down Tony's spine for a reason he didn't quite understand. Well, maybe he did understand because Tony knew from experience that most red heads were badass by default.

"Gentlemen. Let me introduce you to Thor Odinson heir to Asgard Industries." Coulson gestured to the large blind man. "And Natasha Romanoff his personal assistant." Now he was pointing at the slender red head.

"Hello." Steve greeted as he shook Thor's hand and then Natasha's. "Steve Rogers and this is my husband Tony."

"It's a pleasure." Natasha said as she shook Tony's hand. Her grip was strong but not painful. It was a handshake meant to let the recipient know that Natasha meant business. Pepper shook hands the same way. The part of Tony that would always love the badass red heads in his life took to Natasha almost immediately.

"Likewise Ms. Romanoff." Tony replied with a polite grin. It was nice to know that he and Steve weren't the only one's going for this ride. Howard would behave better with more strangers around to judge him. Tony probably would too if he cared to admit it to himself.

"So I'm ready to get the hell out of here. The sooner we get this bullshit with my old man done the sooner we can leave." Tony said, after taking his hand back from where he'd been shaking with Thor.

"We'll be leaving as soon as the plane has finished fueling."

"Where exactly are we going?" Steve asked.

Coulson smiled as if pleased by the question. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that Mr. Rogers at least not until we're in the air."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Thor asked. The big blonde man was quick to move towards the small plane that was to take them to their currently unknown destination.

The group boarded the plane with little fuss each one taking their seats after their bags were put away. The chairs they were to sit in for take off were comfortable enough to sit in for the journey but weren't something neither Steve nor Tony were looking forward to sleeping in them if their trip proved to be that long.

The plane took off with little fan fair and as soon as the piolet let them know that it was safe for them to be moving around Coulson stood from his seat and made a gesture towards a small meeting table.

"Gentlemen, Mrs, Romanoff if you would all sit here I'll get the rest of this done and over with."

Tony snorted as he stood and opened his mouth to say something. Probably something that would get him thrown off the plane without a parachute. So having delt with this particular problem before Steve followed through with his usual plan of attack. 

"Ouch!" Tony cried out in shock as his husband's elbow buried itself in his ribs. Despite or perhaps because of his husband's loving abuse Tony took a seat without saying anything that would get him in trouble. 

"I'll have my revenge Steven." Tony hissed as Steve sat down in the seat next to him. 

"I'm sure you will." Steve said not sounding the slightest bit worried about Tony's upcoming revenge.

Once they were all seated Coulson placed a bundle of papers down in front of each of them. Tony cringed as he took in all of the legal gobbldy gook that he hated even now. Hating it however didn't mean that he wasn't going to read over it because he didn't trust his old man to not pull something over on him.

Brown eyes ate up the pages in front of him as Tony looked for anything that could get him or his husband in any sort of trouble with his old man. Surprisingly enough there wasn't anything. Everything in front of him was kosher. 

"How does it look?" Stave asked. It didn't surprise Tony at all that Steve hadn't yet signed his own form.

"It's a standard nondisclosure form." Tony admitted as he signed his name.

"Did you expect something else?" Natasha asked an amused tone to her voice.

"Truthfully. Yes, I wouldn't put it past Howard to try and find a way to screw me over just out of spite."

"I have heard a great deal about your father from my own. Father warned me that he was a shrewd man in both business and in life. He's seeks a partnership between our companies to help fund his current project though we know little about what he's doing." Thor said as he looked up from his own papers. There was a moment of silence as he handed then to Natasha. The red head was quick to look them over probably looking for the same things Tony himself had been. "Is there a chance that he might cheat us?"

Tony thought about his answer for a moment before answering as truthfully as he could because while he might hate his old man he wasn't going to screw Thor over. "I haven't seen him in a long time Mr. Odinson but from what I can remember he was always as fair as possible in his deals. Howard knows when to make friends and when to make enemies. Chances are that if he's only involved your company and no others in this so far he intends to treat you and yours right. Its when he's seeking to make a deal with more than one company that you have to worry." 

When it came to multiple company deals Howard tended to play them against each other securing the best for SI and the company that could offer him more than the others. Then the two companies would steam roll the others and make a killing. After all what good would it do to make a powerful enemy that could cause you trouble later on in life. Better to keep your friends rich than your enemies. Not that Howard had many friends in either work or everyday life.

"That is reassuring. Father will be retiring come next summer and this is my first time dealing with a businessman such as your father." Thor admitted as he jotted his name down on various dotted lines.

"Well, you could do a lot worse than my old man. You could be making a deal with A.I.M.. I've heard that their neo CEO is a bit of an asshole." 

"We had a meeting with Mr. Killian a few months ago." Natasha admitted as he set her stack of papers aside. "He flirted with me the entire time we ate. I had to threaten bodily harm to get him to stop."

Thor chucked. "It would have been a short fight. The fair woman beside me knows how to fight as well as any man."

Natasha smiled looking pleased by her boss' praise. 

"Nothing wrong with a dame that knows how to throw a punch." Steve said with a grin. "My friend Peggy can put just about every one of our male friends on their ass's."

"Pepper could do it without throwing a punch." Tony said with a grin.

"Using mace doesn't count in a fist fight Tony." Steve scolded.

"It worked well enough against Bucky." Tony muttered. 

"I'll take those if your finished with them." Coulson said, as he reached down to take the packets of paper that were their non disclosures. Coulson didn't give any of them a chance to hand them the papers he simply reached past them and in a split second they'd been gathered into a neat pile. Probably to e put away in the briefcase that never seemed to be lass than four feet away from the man at any point in time.

The earlier topic interrupted or perhaps just taking the chance to change the topic Steve turned Towards Coulson a question on his tongue. "So now that we've signed the forms can you tell us where we're going?" 

 

ooo

A shiver crawled up Steve's spine as he and Tony climbed out of the van that had taken them from the plane to the small condo that was his and Tony's for the weekend. The light's inside the tropical themed building were on and the front door was wide open leaving only the screen door to keep insects and lizards out. Both men were quiet as they shouldered their bags and began walking up the small hill that housed their temporary place of residence.

"I feel so sorry for the group of architects that had to sit down and draw up this cliched as fuck tiki island theme shit." Tony said as he stepped inside tossing his bag to the floor to be moved by Steve. "Oh, thank fuck. " Tony said as he took in the condo's interior, "the inside is modern and not horribly themed."

Steve snorted as he stepped inside and much like Tony was pleased to find that for the most part the tiki theme did end outside. Other than a few stools and a table nothing else was visibly tiki themed. In fact whomever had been in charge of the interior decor had managed a surprisingly homey feeling. Pausing as he made it further into the room Steve reached down to get Tony's bag from the floor so that he could at least place it in their room. It was unlikely that either bag would be unpacked but it never hurt to be a little neat. Plus it would keep either one of them from tripping over it while the looked around.

"Steve, the kitchen's stocked!" Tony called as he rummaged through the fridge and cabinets in the small kitchen. 

"Good, dig something out so we can eat." Steve said as he poked his head into a room. Flicking on the light the room was reviled to be a; ment for children or perhaps whomever was unlucky enough to not get the master bedroom, room. Steve turned the light off and made sure to close the door to the spare room before making his way to what was hopefully his and Tony's room.  
It wasn't. What it was was a full bathroom. Shaking his head Steve moved over to the only door that could reasonably lead to a bedroom. Steve offered the heavens a silent prayer as he opened to door. Thankfully, this door reviled the master bedroom and from what could see what appeared to be a master bath. Tossing their bags somewhere towards the king sized bed Steve turned and made his way towards Tony and whatever it was he was making them for dinner.

"If the only thing we're having for dinner is fried potato's we're both going to be starving by morning." Steve said as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

Tony's shifted just slightly before answering. "There's a thing of Polish Sausage in the fridge. I figured on cutting it up and adding it to the potato's."

"Well that covers two of the of the basic food groups at least." Steve placed a soft kiss on the back of Tony's neck before he unwrapped his arms and made his way towards the fridge. The least he could do was cut up the sausage while Tony manned the frying pan.

Steve was silent as he pulled the sausage from the fridge and set about locating a knife. 

"Knife block by the fridge." Tony said as he flipped the potatoes in the skillet. Steve simply nodded as he selected a knife and set to work. There were several moments of silence between the two. It was only after he'd finished cutting the sausage into pieces that Steve spoke.

"Are you going to be okay?" Steve asked as he crossed the room and placed the plate of sausage near the stove.

Tony was silent as he took the plate and dumped the meat into the pan. Tony watched to food cook for a moment before turning and facing his husband. He considered lying for half a second but he knew that it wouldn't work. Steve knew when Tony and always got this kicked puppy look when Tony even tried.

"I don't know Steve. Part of me hates that we're even hear and wants to track down Howard deck him and leave," Tony pause for a second so that he could abuse his bottom lip between his teeth before he began speaking again. "But another part of me wants to meet with him and have him be proud of everything I've managed to accomplish since graduation. Which is stupid because I know he's not going to be proud. But some stupid idiotic part of me still wants it."

"It's not stupid for you to want your father to be proud of you." Steve reassured as he reached behind Tony to turn off the stove before he wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him into a hug. "There's noting at all wrong about it. I used to ask my ma if she thought my old man was proud of what I'd done with my life. She always told me he'd be proud even if I cleaned up dog shit but that didn't stop me from asking again and again."

Tony chuckled and placed a soft kiss on Steve's neck. Emotional moment done with for the time being Tony turned his eyes upwards so that he was looking straight into Steve's. "If we don't eat soon my stomach may crawl out through my mouth and kill us both." Tony's stomach chose that moment to growl in agreement.

Steve snorted but found that he couldn't really disagree. He was pretty hungry as well. "Then I suppose it's time we feed the monster before it escapes and eats us."

Emotional moment firmly over for the moment the two began looking for something eat their dinner from and because they were nothing but romantic chose to eat in the living room while watching some sort of bad Si-fi movie about a dinosaur that come back to life and was eating people.

Once their movie was over and their bellies had been filled Steve leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Tony's cheek. This was followed by a more teasing nip to Tony's throat. It didn't take long at all after that for Tony to end up on his back with Steve on top of him. 

Tony panted as Steve sucked a hicky onto the skin of his collarbone and he knew that there'd be at least on more by the time Steve was finished because Steve loved leaving all sorts of marks all over Tony. There was a soft pop as Steve's mouth left his collarbone and he moved back up to where he and Tony could kiss. Tongues danced around each other for a few moments before Steve shifted so that he could press his knee very lightly against the bulge in Tony's pants. Tony whined at the friction and pressed upwards chasing the feeling. Tony was just about ready to start undoing Steve's pants when the other man pulled away slightly.

"We should really fuck on this couch." Steve said as he took a few seconds to catch his breath.

Tony grinned and was about to reply before his eyes caught something hidden in the corner of the room something that Tony shouldn't have missed. Tony knew a security camera when he saw one."We really shouldn't."

Steve frowned as he sat up completely. "Why not?"

"Do you really want to take the chance that my old man is going to get to watch us having sex? Or that the people keeping an eye on the security aren't going to watch us having sex?"

Steve was quiet for a moment before a sly look crossed his face. "It'd serve them right. Especially since no one bothered to tell us about the camera."

"While I'm all for us making a sex tape even the remote possibility of my old man watching it for some ungodly reason is enough to make me not want to fuck you." Tony admitted because no, just no. There were some things in life he didn't need to think about and his father and his sex life were two things that should never be thought of together in any way shape or form. The thought was a more effective boner killer than naked grandma's.

Steve made a noise and dropped his head forward onto Tony's stomach. "You could always disable the camera."

Tony snorted. "I'm going to bring this up the next time you get onto me about misbehaving. Steve Rogers all around good guy wants me to screw with security camera's just so we can fuck on a nice couch."

"You could." Steve mumbled before placing a soft kiss near Tony's bely button. Tony sighed from above him before reaching down to run his fingers through Steve's sweaty hair. Steve grinned as an idea formed in his head. 

"Can we take a shower together?" Steve asked. "I'll give you a blowjob." 

There was a deep inhale from under Steve's head before Tony started laughing. It was a deep laugh that shook Tony's entire body and would have Tony breathless and unable to speak for a few minutes after it faded. 

"Why are you so dead set on having sex?" Tony asked between laughs. "Is it because of the camera's or something?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. As the moment stretched on Tony leaned his head up so that he was looking Steve in the eye.

 

"Steve," Tony asked voice serious." Do you want to fuck me because we're in a vacation home owned more or less by my old man?"

Steve blinked, chewed his lip for a moment and then a look crossed his face that was a strange mixture of confusion, surprise, and arousal. 

"I think I might." Steve admitted. "Besides it's their own fault if they put security camera's in the bathroom's. That's a gross invasion of privacy."

There was a brief moment of silence from Tony before the other man sighed. "Let's go fuck in the shower."

ooo

Ten minutes and a shower set to lukewarm found Tony on his knee's with Steve's cock in his mouth and warm water running in rivets down his back and his own cock hard and throbbing between his legs. Steve was propped against the wall one hand fisted in Tony's hair and the other holding tight to the mandatory handicaps rails that lined the shower. Every few seconds the blonde would his out something between his teeth that Tony couldn't quite make out over the sound of running water.

Tony's thumbs traced lines down Steve's thighs as he worked. The muscles were quivering under Tony's hands and he knew from long years of exposure just how close Steve was coming down Tony's throat. Steve tugged Tony's hair hard enough to make his scalp tingle as he pulled his head back so that only the end of Steve's cock was in his mouth. Moving one hand from where it had been resting against Steve's leg he ran a scared finer lightly along the length of Steve's shaft. Upwards and then back down to Steve's balls as his tongue played with Steve's heavily leaking slit. 

"Tony!" Steve gasped as his legs trembled and his knee's bent just slightly. Tony grinned around Steve's cock before he moved back down taking as much of Steve as he could without chocking himself. "Tony, I'm gonna..." Steve started. Tony rolled his eye's. Even after they'd been married for so long Steve still felt the need to warn him before he came. 

Tony ignored the warning however and simply sucked as hard as his current position allowed him. Steve's body shuttered above him and hot come filled his mouth and throat. Tony swallowed his husbands seed with ease. Steve's cock slid out of Tony's mouth with a wet pop as Steve slowly slid down the shower wall. Small shivers were still running through Steve's body as he finished coming down from his high.

After a few seconds he'd gathered himself enough to reach forward and pull Tony into a kiss. Steve's tongue lapped at the inside of Tony's mouth. One hand wondered down to the hard length of Tony's cock. The thought caused Tony to shiver and groan. 

"You promised me a blow job." Tony complained. 

"I did but you might not get it tonight." Steve admitted as he wrapped his fingers around Tony's dick. It wasn't the promised blow job but he could at least make sure that Tony didn't have to take care of himself.

Nimble fingers moved up and down Tony's cock and for a moment Steve was amazed that Tony hadn't come already. But if there was anything on earth his husband was it was stubborn and Tony could hold out far longer than Steve himself could if he really wanted too.

"You're going to make this difficult for me aren't you?" Steve asked. Tony grunted in his ear in response and jerked his hips. "You're a stubborn asshole." But that was okay because Steve knew how to deal with stubborn assholes. Especially if that stubborn asshole was his husband.

It took a moment for Steve to get Tony laying on the wet shower floor. His body between him and the still running shower. "I'm not going to give you that blow job but I will give you the next best thing." Steve whispered as he placed a kiss on the side of Tony's head. His figer's were still working up and down the length of Tony's cock. His touch was light enough that he knew Tony wasn't going to come quite yet but that was fine because Steve knew exactly what to do. 

Steve placed another soft kiss on Tony's lips before he moved downward's. "Don't you fucking..." Tony started before Steve ran his tongue over a small extremely sensitive spot not far from his belly button. Tony shouted his hips jerking as Steve ran his teeth over that spot teasing.

The hand that had been working Tony's cock moved up to help pin Tony to the floor as Steve worked his teeth and tongue over the spot again and again. Steve couldn't quite remember when they'd discovered the spot he was currently abusing but it had been his go to spot ever since when he wanted to make Tony fall apart.

The brunette absolutely hated it when Steve did this but the result was always worth the five or so minutes of anger that were directed his way. And slowly but surely Tony's curses were starting to slur around the edges. Tony's fingers buried them selves in Steve's hair as he tried to pull the other man back upwards. 

"Steve! Please!" Tony whined. Tony's hips jerked from where they were trapped under Steve's body. Tony's cock bobbed with each movement precum dripping down onto Tony's stomach. Steve however ignored both the plea's and attempts to get some sort of friction against Tony's cock. The tense muscles under Steve's hands were enough to tell him that it probably wouldn't take much at all for Tony to come if Steve would touch him. 

Steve wasn't going to however. No, Steve was going to keep abusing Tony's pleasure spot because seep down he loved nothing more than listening to his husband beg for Steve to touch him, to let him come. Tony's hands dropped from Steve's hair to the shower floor. His fingers trying and failing to find purchase on the slick tile. 

Words failed the brunette and his hips jerked and his back began to arch ever so slightly into the air. Steve stopped just for a moment to gaze at Tony's face. His face was flushed and his eyes closed. Breath heaving out of his lungs and hands clenched at his sides as he fought to keep himself under control. 

Steve grinned to himself as he bent down and took the abused skin between his teeth biting down just hard enough to hurt. Just enough to drive Tony over the edge.

Tony's body arched beneath his as he cried out come spurting from his cock in long white streams that decorated Steve's chest. Tony's head hit the shower floor with a soft thump. His body going lax as he caught his breath. Straightening up so that he could grab one of the washcloths from the rack in the shower Steve took a moment to wipe the come from his chest and from where it had dripped down onto Tony's body. Once that was done Steve tossed that rag away and bent back down to place a gentle kiss on his husbands lips. Brown eyes watched him from behind slitted eyelids. 

A good orgasm almost always put Tomy to sleep. His husband carried so much tension in his small frame that it was a miracle that he could move sometimes. 

"We should get out and go to bed." Steve said as he worked his hand behind Tony's head. Tony sighed as Steve helped him up and out of the shower. He swayed a bit as he stood but it didn't matter. Steve was there to help him keep his feet as they dried and pulled on underwear to sleep in. 

Once they were as dry as possible and as dressed as either of them were likely to get the pair made their way out of the master bathroom and into their bedroom. The blankets had already been turned down by Steve before they'd gotten into the shower. Steve deposited Tony on his side of the bed before making his way to his side and climbing in. The lamp on the bedside table clicked off and then Steve was pulling Tony into his arms. Tony was asleep before Steve's whispered I love you could reach his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the other. I usually shoot for a five thousand or so word count minimum if I can but this one isn't terribly far from that goal so I can't complain too much.
> 
> I haven't written smut of any form in like six years so I can't really say if what I wrote is actually any good or not, I do know that its not up to the standards of what I tend to read but practice makes perfect I suppose. There may be a second longer attempt at smut towards the end of the fic. I make no promises atm however.
> 
> Potato's and Polish Sausage is something we eat for dinner on occasion. It's quick and simple so I figured it'd be something Tony could make because I headcannon that he get bored if whatever he's cooking takes to long or isn't hands on enough and then whatever he was making turns out horrible.
> 
> Crappy sci-fi movie is actually a movie. I don't quite remember what it's called because I only ever catch one or two scenes. But apparently a T-Rex is brought back to life by some sort of magic staff or something and it runs around causing trouble while people try to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this story was going to be posted all at once but I figured that it wouldn't hurt to do this in chapters so it seemed less daunting. Updates will be slow and for that I apologise. 
> 
> Please note that I do not have a degree in Paleontology and have no idea how getting one actually works. I will at some point in time look it up and make changes. Probably.
> 
> This work has been lightly edited by me who hates editing with a passion. Also I'm sorry if the fight scenes are crappy. I really need to work on them.


End file.
